


The Soul Of Mandalore

by CaptainDemetrios



Series: Lead Balloon Squad (Clone Trooper Ocs) [8]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Adventure, Gen, Mentions of past abuse, Papa Kal, Post Ol'Zabek death, Tried to write it like a clone wars episode
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-09-28 03:09:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10067852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainDemetrios/pseuds/CaptainDemetrios
Summary: Kal Skirata and Null Clone Ordo come to the Lead Balloon Squad with a top secret mission





	1. Commando Brick

**Author's Note:**

> Part of a series but can be read in any order

Brick loved his brothers, and trusted them with his life. There was no doubt or hesitation in this fact to him. For Brick, it was an undeniable truth. 

 

And yet, there was something Brick worked very hard to keep from his squad. A secret he never wanted them to know, that was now unavoidably going to see light. 

 

_ “You were a commando?!”’ _

 

His squad all stared, and Brick sighed, inwardly groaning. 

 

“I was never a commando, I was commando trained. I’ve been a pilot my entire career, same as all of you.” He corrected. 

 

“That’s not a difference!” Ryder said.

 

Brick glared across the room at the man who had broken loose his carefully kept secret. A man with an identical glare, though currently he was chuckling. His arms were crossed and he looked smug.

 

“I asked you to wait for me outside, Commander Ordo.” 

 

“I don’t take orders from you.” Ordo replied, amused. 

 

“You don’t take orders from anyone.” Brick muttered. 

 

Cane cleared his throat and spoke. “What can we do for you, Commander?”

 

Ah, yes. Ordo was the ultimate ARC trooper. Any chance to get in his favor was one Cane would want to take advantage of-- as if Ordo could affect Cane’s career at all. Whether or not Ordo could arrange for Cane’s ARC acceptance, it was selfish of Brick to do anything to impede his chances.

 

So for now, he’d play nice with Ordo. 

 

“We need some pilots for a stealth mission.”

 

“Why us, then?” Drake interrupted. “We’re fighter pilots.” 

 

“You’re stealth trained, aren’t you?” Ordo frowned a little, looking over the squad again as if measuring their abilities from sight alone. 

 

“Of course we’re trained.” Brick answered quickly. “We can handle a stealth mission. But why us when there are stealth squads?”

“You know why.” Ordo said, meeting Brick’s eye. And Brick did know. 

 

“So what do you need stealth pilots for?” Drake spoke up, getting over being starstruck for Ordo.

 

“It’s a recon mission, past Separatist territory. And we’d like if the Republic didn’t find out about it either.”

 

The squad exchanged worried glances. They had never been given orders to hide from the Republic before. What kind of clone could give those orders? But Brick knew Ordo had allegiance to only one man.

 

“What are we reconning?” Cane asked, cautious now

 

“The Soul of Mandalore.” A new voice answered, stepping into the room behind Ordo. The voice was accompanied by a limp, and a face unlike any other in the room, but eyes just as battle-wise. 

 

“ _ Kal’buir _ .” Brick said, voice swelling with emotion his squad had not often heard. “Sergeant Skirata.” He quickly corrected himself.

 

“ _ Bri’ika”  _ Kal smiled. 

 

_ Bri’ika..?  _ Eddi mouthed to Knight, who shrugged in response. Drake covered a snicker with his hand.

 

“We’re reconning a metaphor?” Cain raised an eyebrow.

 

“We’re reconning a myth?” Brick asked incredulously. 

 

“It isn’t a myth!” Kal tsked. “The  _ Soul of Mandalore  _ was the first ship with hyperdrive, and it’s the most powerful warship of all time.”

 

“If it exists.” Brick said. “It vanished without a trace centuries ago, and no one has found any evidence of its existence besides old stories passed by word of mouth.”

 

“Ah, until now!” Kal grinned. “We found it. Traces through a nebula that could only be left by an ancient hyperdrive. And, the direction matches old maps and flight plans.” 

 

“But the Senate will never allocate resources to go get it.” Ordo explained.

 

“So you’re all officially on leave.” Kal finished.

 

“Not that we do’t appreciate the opportunity, but why do you need all six of us? Why not just Brick, if you need a stealth trained pilot?” Ryder asked.

 

“The Soul of Mandalore was such a complex, large ship, it required six pilots.” Kal said. Ryder whistled, and even Cane looked impressed.

 

“What about General Devorah? She’ll need to know where we’re going and if she knows, the Republic knows.” Knight said. Kal waved a dismissive hand.

  
“Leave the Jedi to me. Go suit up and get ready to head out” 


	2. Leave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kal petitions Jedi General Devorah for the squad's leave approval.

“Leave?” Jedi General Devorah raised an eyebrow. “Clone troopers only recieve leave under extenuating circumstances.”

 

“Pilots thrown in with ground troopers in our highest casualty battle to date, and then their general disappearing out of the blue aren’t extenuating circumstances?” Kal said gruffly. 

 

Devorah peered at him, searching him for reason.

 

“I suppose if you feel that men could use leave time, you would know better than I.” She said finally.

 

“Great.”

 

“I could arrange--”

 

“No need, I’ve already prepared for them. We’ll be in touch.” Kal left quickly.

 

Devorah did not think he would be in touch. Nor did she think it was “leave” Kal was taking her squad on. The squad was still so sealed off from her- never impolite, never disobeying orders, but restrained, tense, distrusting.

 

She wondered if they had planned this “leave” with Kal, and left her out of the loop. She sensed such fear from them, unlike anything she had felt in a clone trooper before. 

  
If they would only let her in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dont forget to comment!


	3. Kal'buir

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Lead Balloon Squad, Ordo and Kal board a stolen Sepi cruiser and head out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part of a series but can be read in any order, but events are mentioned in this chapter that occured in the fic Pride and Necessary Treason

“That’s a Sepi cruiser!” Knight stared, jaw dropped. Ordo shrugged.

 

“I told you we were going into Separatist space. What did you expect we’d fly in?” He then added in a mutter: “Though ‘cruiser’ is a stretch.”

 

The ship was big enough for the eight of them and two small fighters- just barely big enough. Ordo might have found it cramped, but the pilot squad was amazed. They oo’d and ah’d and felt over every surface. Even usually stoic Cane was visibly impressed as he sat in the cruiser’s pilot chair and ran a hand over the controls. Ordo reached over him to punch in their coordinates.

 

“Take us out, boys” He stepped back and let Cane and Eddi pilot the cruiser. 

 

\--

 

Brick walked slowly with Kal to the bridge. 

 

“The ship’s only designed for one or two living personel- you know, mostly droids- so we’ll have to be a bit creative with sleeping space.” Kal explained

 

“We can sleep in shifts; my men can handle it.” After a pause Brick added, “What did you tell General Devorah about where we’re going, sir?”

 

“Come on, Bri’ika. You don’t have to call me sir.” Kal chuckled when Brick’s cheeks grew red and he avoided Kal’s eye. “I told her a squad that just lost their general could use some leave time, and that I had already arranged a location.”

 

“You know about that?” Brick frowned. Kal nodded.

 

“Did you really think I wasn’t going to check up on you?”

 

Brick ran a hand over his head. The long, thick locks of the Mandalorian warrior Kal had inspired in him had been shaved off months ago. Brick couldn’t meet Kal’s eye again. 

 

“Yeah, I did notice that.” Kal said quietly. They were just outside the door to the bridge now. “I guess you’re too old for my tales now.”

 

“No.” Brick said quickly, aching at the hurt he could detect in Kal’s voice. “That isn’t it at all. It’s… General Ol’zabek was just very strict about… regulations…” He muttered. 

 

It felt wrong, lying to Kal. But telling Kal the truth would have been even worse.

 

“I have always been proud of the heritage you let me borrow, Kal’buir.” 

 

Kal gave his shoulder a squeeze and went through the door onto the bridge. They both knew Kal knew he was hiding something. Brick prayed he would just let it go.

 

\--

 

“Kriff, like children in a candy store.” Kal said, standing besides Orod at the command seat. The pilot squad had gone to the controls without orders, chattering to each other about the cruiser as they moved through space. 

 

Ordo half rose when Brick stepped in.

 

“Here, you--”

 

Brick waved him off.

 

“This is your mission. Besides, I want a chance to pilot this baby too.”

 

He took Eddi’s place besides Cane. 

 

Eddi slipped away silently, off the bridge. Ordo hesitated and then gave Kal his seat, so he could go after Eddi. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dont forget to comment!


	4. Ordo and Eddi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ordo and Eddi have a rough meeting

Eddi started with the fighters, figuring they were the most volatile vessels his brothers would be in during the mission. Just as he checked every ship several times before a mission, Eddi began checking the fighters.  Comm system, aim, weapons, shielding, emergency eject and parachute- both fighters checked out. 

 

Eddi didn’t notice Ordo watching him until he had finished his second engine check. 

 

He jumped up and froze in Ordo’s hard gaze.

 

“The others can’t shut up since I got here but you haven’t said a word, and now you’re messing around with the fighters. Are you defective?”

 

Eddi scowled and climbed down from the fighter. Ordo and Eddi locked eyes for a while.

 

“What are you doing down here?” Ordo asked again. 

 

Eddi mimed checking off a list.

 

“Checking? Checking for what?”

 

Eddi made a gesture that meant ‘everything’.

 

“You’re the one that lost his first squad, aren’t you?” Ordo frowned.

 

Eddi nodded.

 

“They say it was an engine malfunction. No one caught it before take off.”

 

Eddi looked at the ground and nodded again.

 

“Why weren’t you on that ship?”

 

Eddi looked up sharply. Neither of them spoke for a beat, and then Ordo turned to leave. 

 

“If I find out you’re putting brick or his squad at risk because you hold back--”

 

“I don’t hold back!” Eddi snapped. 

 

Ordo looked over his shoulder. 

 

“So you can talk.”

 

Eddi didn’t answer again, but glared at Ordo. 

 

“Don’t forget the cruiser engine.” 

 

Ordo left Eddi to fume in silence.

 

\-----

 

He returned to the bridge and stood next to Brick, watching stars go by in the viewport. 

 

“Why doesn’t Eddi talk?” He asked suddenly.

 

Everyone looked up quickly- except Brick who kept his eyes on the viewport. Cane’s hands clenched into fists on the controls.

 

“He’s been like that since we’ve known him.” Brick said. “Ryder thinks it’s how he gains some control back after losing his first squad.”

 

“And that doesn’t make things dangerous for the rest of you?”

 

Drake had turned around and Knight grabbed his arm to keep him from storming over.

 

“He talks over the comm during missions.” Brick said. “And we’ve learned to interpret without words otherwise.”

 

Ordo gave a thoughtful hum. 

 

“Have you ever investigated the death of his first squad?”

 

Brick looked up then, and his eyes were not kind, but it was Cane who snapped, “What are you implying?”

 

“I’m just saying, how wasn’t he on the same--”

 

“Eddi would never do anything to endanger a brother- would never let his brothers go into danger without him!” Cane interupted sharply. 

 

“You don’t think it’s at all likely that he--”

 

“No.” Cane stood to be eye level with Ordo. “I don’t.”

  
Before a fight could break out, the ship was rocked with an explosion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dont forget to comment!


	5. Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team finds themselves dead in space after getting through an astroid field.

 

“What the hell was that?” Ka barked. 

 

“Asteroid field.” Brick reported. “Can sit down, and give me a hand here!” 

 

“Yes sir!” Cane sat and turned his full attention to the controls. They directed the ship to narrowly avoid another asteroid. 

 

“That was close, Brick!” Ordo warned, holding onto the back of brick’s chair to keep upright.

 

“She’s not too quick on the turns, sir.” Brick said, already preparing for another pass.  “We’re not getting out of here on speed alone; Drake, Knight, weapons!”

 

“Yes, sir!” Drake and Knight grinned. 

 

“Canons armed.” Knight reported. 

 

Brick and Cane led them through the field as best they could, with Drake and Knight blasting away anything they couldn’t pass. 

 

“We’re almost clear!” Cane said, and they were-- when something hit the ship hard and sounded their alarms. 

 

“What was that?” Ordo barked. 

 

“Debris from one of the asteroids,” Ryder reported, running to the door. “We have an engine breach!” 

 

They made it to calm space, but the alarms still blared. 

 

“Shut everything down.” Brick said. “Shut everything down, until we seal the breach! Now, now!”

 

The ship went dark, except for the red blinking of the alarm, and the faint glows from the control boards. It was silent while they sat dead in space, waiting to see if the engine was too damaged to be fixed. Waiting to see if they would live.

 

-

 

Eddi met Ryder by the engine room, where there was smoke billowing from the door. 

  
“Get your bucket on, that smoke is going to be toxic if we linger” Ryder said, pulling on his own helmet.

 

Heat hit them like a wall as Ryder threw open the door. They felt it even through their temperature-regulated suits; the heat of a hyper-engine fire. The room was dyed red by alarms. Eddie grabbed Ryder’s arm.

 

“We have to find the breach and seal it, fast!” Ryder said “Let’s go!”

 

They charged together into the engine room, following the trail of smoke and burning, burning heat to the source. Finally, they came to smoke so thick and billowing that it had to be covering the fire from the breach. 

 

“You seal the breach, I’ll take care of the fire!” Ryder disappeared into the smoke.

 

Eddie was already coughing and growing dizzy from smoke, he couldn’t imagine how Ryder seemed so unphased..

 

As pilots, they were all trained in ship maintenance, especially emergency repairs but Eddi had only sealed a breach during training. It was much different in an exam room than when smoke was filling your lungs, oxygen being sucked from the room, and his brothers’ lives rested solely on his shoulders.

 

Eddi knew they had no time to waste on anxiety and got right to work, hands steady. 

 

He had just finished sealing the breach when he heard a  _ pfss,  _ a bang, and Ryder’s shout. Eddi raced through the smoke to him, ignoring the burning in his chest. 

 

Ryder was on the ground, holding one side of his face and screaming nonsense. Eddi spotted the discarded fire suppression rolling on the floor and grabbed it. The chemical in the extinguisher took care of the fire, but only expelled more of the oxygen in the tight room. His chest was filled with fire and the room began to spin.

 

Eddie grabbed Ryder and pulled him out of the engine room, coughing and gasping as clean air flooded into his lungs. He propped Ryder against a wall to get a better look at him, and gagged. 

 

It looked like a piece of pip had exploded at him, bits of metal still in his skin, face swollen from the burning of steam, and blood trailed down his face, onto his armor. One of the shards was frighteningly close to his eye.

 

Eddi put a hand over his mouth to push down the vomit the blood had triggered. Ryder groaned in pain. The flashing red of the alarm stopped. Brick’s voice barked over the comm, but it took three calls before Eddi understood the words. 

 

“Ryder! Report! Ryder! Damnit, someone answer me!” 

 

Eddie scrambled for his comm.

 

“Engine secured, ship ready for full power.” Eddi heard his voice say. “But Ryder’s been hurt; he needs a medic.”

  
There was a pause and then:

  
“Ryder  **_is_ ** our medic.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dont forget to comment!

**Author's Note:**

> Dont forget to comment please!


End file.
